PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary goals of this U2C application are to increase the productivity and impact of the Palliative Care Research Cooperative Group (PCRC) through facilitating conduct of high-quality, effective clinical research and expanding the number and expertise of palliative care researchers conducting multi-site clinical trials. In pursuit of these overall goals and objectives, the Measurement Core, one of four Cores within the PCRC, strives to facilitate progress in EOLPC research by ensuring high quality measurement science and patient- centered outcomes in all PCRC supported research protocols, and by promoting investigator development and training in measurement science. The Measurement Core's specific aims are: (1) to continue to expand the PCRC Instrument Library to meet emerging needs of EOLPC research; (2) to foster the development and validation of instruments that meet the needs of EOLPC research, with a particular focus on underrepresented minorities and those who are economically disadvantaged, those with multiple chronic conditions, and pediatric populations; (3) to lead the review, revision and expansion of the PCRC Common Data Elements in collaboration with other Cores (Data, Informatics, and Statistics; Caregiver Research; and Clinical Studies/Methodology); (4) to collaborate with the other three Cores to create consistency across studies that consult with the PCRC and promote synergy among the Cores; and (5) to work closely with the Investigator Development Center to mentor and train PCRC members in the rigorous use and development of measures in their study design. The Measurement Core specific aims and strategies are intended to provide a methodologically rigorous and multi-faceted approach to meeting the measurement needs of EOLPC research.